Viewfinder goes one-half
by chugokugogirl
Summary: Akihito fell into Jusenkyo's cursed springs during a trip with his father. Now living alone in Shinjuku, Akihito tries to keep his curse a secret from Asami Ryuuichi. Idea taken from Ranma one-half. Warning: gender changes.
1. Chapter 1

Viewfinder goes ½ Part 1: The Little Lady and the Beast

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Yamane Ayano and Takahashi Rumiko

Contents: bi-gender, AU, supernatural

Warning: Grammar and spelling

Note: I took an interest in the idea from the manga Ranma 1/2 and incorporated it into viewfinder, so this fic has femAki and male Aki

* * *

With shoes in hands, a young woman's loud footsteps were heard running down the dark streets in the cold rain. With a camera bag dangling from her neck, she ran, not even stopping to take a breather. She was desperate to get away from whatever, or whomever that was still chasing after her.

She frequently would trip over the hem of her pants because they were too long for her short legs, the shirt she was wearing was also slipping off of her shoulders, revealing a peek of her breasts, and shoes in her hands were men's shoes, too large for her petite female feet.

Finally reaching her destination, she ran up the stairs and banged on the door.

"Kou! It's me Akihito!" She shouted.

Within seconds, the door swung open to reveal a young man with long black bed hair wearing sweats and a t-shirt. The guy named Kou looked through his eyes, groggy with sleep, at his friend drenched to the bone.

"Aki…? What the hell man? What did you do this time?" Kou asked.

"Those assholes have been chasing after me for hours, but I finally lost them, can I hide here?" Akihito asked.

"Yea sure, come in." Kou said, moving away from the door to allow his friend to enter his small single room. "You know where the showers are, I'll get you some clothes."

Akihito thanked Kou and made her way towards the bathroom. Tossing wet clothes to the side, Akihito slipped into the shower and turned on the hot water and allowed herself to indulge in the warmth.

After fifteen minutes, Akihito stepped out, form completely changed. Round breasts became a muscular chest, small feet grew several sizes bigger, and the petite form of a female was gone and replaced by a male's much larger frame.

"Dammit, no matter how many times I see it with my own eyes, it's still amazing." Kou's voice rang out from behind him. "It's pretty convenient to be a transvestite eh?" He asked.

"HEY! Who the hell is a transvestite?" Akihito shouted. "I'm not like this by choice!"

"Yes, yes, I know, it's the curse of those drowned springs right?"

Having a father as a photographer, Akihito would often go traveling around the world, experiencing different scenes constantly. But one trip to China landed him in his current, cursed state. The Jusenkyo springs located in the mountains of Qinghai province China. Legend has it that the many pools of Jusenkyo remembers what immersed in it last, and whoever falls in the springs, would take on that form. Being drawn to the mysterious legends, Akihito and his father went searching for the springs, hoping to catch it on camera. But the springs are only visible during certain conditions; usually the mountains were heavy with mist, making it impossible to see anything, thus, making the journey dangerous. And danger was exactly what the Takaba men loved most, and it was also this danger that caused Akihito to fall off of a mist heavy cliff and straight into the spring of drowned woman. Now every time he is hit with cold water, his sex changes from a male to a female, and hot water changes him back to his original form.

As much as Akihito wanted to change back into a full man by soaking himself in the spring of the drowned man, Jusenkyo had hundreds of springs, and with the heavy mist present throughout the years, it was impossible to find that one particular leaf that was hidden among thousands so similar.

But he has to admit, having a completely different form was convenient. If the cold rain hadn't stormed down when it did, he would still be running away from those men…or worst, caught.

* * *

"You let him get away?" a cool, smooth voice sounded out.

"Asmai-sama, I apologize, but the photographer disappeared after running into an alley." A glassed man reported.

"Disappeared? Was there anyone else in that alley he ran into?"

"There was a girl. She told us the punk ran towards the streets, but when we got there, the kid was nowhere in sight" said the glass man.

"Do we know what the little rat looks like?" Asami asked.

"Yes, I believe his name is Takaba Akihito, a freelance photographer." The glassed man answered, setting several photographs on the table, the subject in each was the same, a young man, in his early twenties, or even younger, with large bright eyes and light hazel hair.

Asami looked at the photos with great interest. This punk's got a lot of nerves…

"I want to meet this Takaba Akihito, find out what you can about him. I want to know how he managed to disappear into thin air" Asami said, and the glassed man bowed and left the room to come up with a plan.

* * *

Akihito woke up to the warm rays of sun hitting his face. He got up from the floor and made his way into the bathroom to immerse himself in cold water.

"Dude…why did you change into a girl first thing in the morning?" Kou asked from the entrance of the bathroom.

"Those goons saw me as a guy so they might still be after me." Akihito replied as she towelled off her wet hair.

"Mm…" Kou responded while looked up and down at his friend…his guy friend who was a girl at the moment. "Ya know what? If you weren't my friend, you'd totally be my type." Kou said, his voice half teasing and half serious.

"EW GROSS!" Akihito shouted, hurling a bar of soap towards Kou's head.

"I'm serious! You got a nice figure, your boobs aren't large, but they're not small either, and you're small, I definitely dig the petite type—"

"Oh my god…please stop man, please stop fantasizing about my body will ya? It's creeping me out."

"Alright, alright"

-Aki ½-

Folding the hem of her jeans up, and slipping on a pair of flip flops borrowed from Kou, Akihito hopped down the stairs and ran towards the busy streets.

Clutching her camera bag tightly, Akihito easily maneuvered her way through the morning crowd. Once free, she crushed her foot into the ground and ran towards the police station to hand in the photos she risked her life to get last night. She'll have to change back into a guy when she gets there…for safety reasons.

Running at full speed, Akihito didn't even notice there was a group of men in front of her as she crashed into them and landed on her ass in a puddle of mud and rain water.

"HEY! Watch it you brat!" came a voice above her. Looking up she could see several men staring down at her, each and every one of them possessing furrowed brows, but the one that caught her attention was the man she tumbled into. The man didn't even budge from the impact, he just started down at her with piercing amber eyes and Akihito gripped her bag strap tighter.

"Are you ok?" the man, who was obviously the boss, asked.

"Y-yea…" Akihito replied as she stood up, trying to shake herself dry, but her pants and her shirt was ruined.

"You should watch where you're going. If you keep at it like that, you'll be run over soon enough." The man said, and Akihito snapped. She (he) didn't need to be told what to do like a child; she was old enough to worry for herself.

"Thanks for the advice, but I'm fine" Akihito firmly stated, but the man just smirked, which heightened her anger.

"You're clothes are ruined and aren't they too big for you?"

"None of your business pervert." Akihito snapped back.

Asami was amused, it was common for men to talk to him in such defiance, but women rarely dared showed such display of dislike towards him. And also…this girl's features were too similar to that of Takaba Akihito. Twins perhaps? But Takaba's records showed that he was an only child. If this girl was in some ways related to his prey, he could use her…and perhaps even keep her for himself later; that is if Takaba Akihito doesn't work out.

"Do allow me to buy you some new clothes; a lady shouldn't be running around in such an appearance."

"I'm fi—" Akihito was cut off when Asami forcefully pushed her into a nearby store.

Still clutching her camera bag in a crushing grip, Akihito just glared at Asami. "Who the hell do you think you are? Forcing me?" Instead of looking offended, the man just looked even more amused.

"I apologize, my name is Asami Ryuuichi. And you?"

"…" Akihito paused for a moment. Should she give him her real name? She was a girl at the moment, and the only ones who knew of her secret were Kou and another friend, Takato. Akihito used her girl form to hide whenever she created a fire, and right now there were dangerous men after her (well, after her boy form) and this Asami Ryuuichi as just like those men from last night.

Asami just stared at the small girl hugging her camera bag like a baby, waiting for a response. He could tell she was thinking of giving him a fake name, and he was prepared to force the truth out of her. But the most interesting thing about her besides her striking similarities to Takaba Akihito was that she also had a camera, just like Takaba Akihito. Is it a coincidence…?

"Takeru…Takeru Aki…e…" Akihito responded.

"Really? Because it seems you are lying to me…Akie"

Akihito shivered. Even if it was a fake name, the sound of Asami Ryuuichi addressing her in such a way still impacted her nerves greatly.

"That's my name! Take it or leave it." Akihito snarled out.

Asami loved every moment since he bumped into this girl, her behavior, her pride, and her strength…He let out a soft chuckle, too quiet to be heard.

"Very well." Asami said, letting the lie slip for the time being. Walking over to a rack, he picked out a black, rose print dress and held it out for Akihito to see. "I think this would suit you quite well." He said, and Akihito blushed.

"I like pants."

"You're quite the little tomboy are you not?"

_That's 'cause I'm a GUY!_ Akihito shouted in her head.

Akihito stormed over to another rack, one that was further away from the man and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in her size and held it up for the man to see.

The man nodded in approval and pointed towards the changing rooms. "Go change while I pay."

What the hell was going on? They were conversing like old friends now. No. Akihito felt like one of those girls who struck oil. You know, those ordinary girls that managed to enter the elite world by marrying well.

Once in the changing room, Akihito quickly threw her tattered clothes off to the side and put on the new ones. Dammit, she should have chosen a thicker and larger shirt, her nipples were showing. But the pants were a perfect fit.

Strapping her bag in front of her in hopes of hiding her breasts from sight, Akihito exited the dressing room, only to run straight into a large, broad, muscular chest.

"I still think the dress would have been better. At least it would have covered the fact that you weren't wearing a bra" the man said, his voice clearly amused.

Akihito's face was red, but she was also steamed at the man. She hated being teased…

"What the hell! You wanna look at breasts? Just go on Google and type in anything, you'll get your breasts you perv!" She shouted.

"I was going to offer to buy you some undergarments." The man's smooth voice sounded out. "To prevent 'pervs' from gathering around you" Asami bent over and whispered out next to her ears in a sultry tone.

"I'll die before I wear any lingerie" Akihito stated and Asami lifted an eyebrow.

Before Asami could say another word, Akihito ran out of the shop at full speed, catching the man off guard.

Asami just stared at the small figure that was disappearing down out of sight and smiled.

He had fun.

"Kirishima, get me any information you have on that girl, Takeru Akie apparently. Also, see if she has any connections to Takaba Akihito."

"Apparently sir?" Kirishima questioned.

"It's most likely a fake name." Asami said as he lite up a cigarette.

Oh the joys of working for Asami Ryuuichi. Kirishima let out a small sigh of stress as he opened the car door for his boss to get in.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 The Little Brat and the Beast

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Takahashi Rumiko; I'm just borrowing and playing around with their characters and ideas.

Contents: gender changes, AU, supernatural

Warning: grammar/spelling stuff

* * *

It has been three days since Akihito almost got captured for taking pictures of a dirty business transaction between two parties, and nobody has been coming after him. He has been walking around Shinjuku in his girl body ever since and has been changing back to his original form just before entering his home. But for the past three days, there has been no news about anybody looking for a Takaba Akihito. Feeling safe, Akihito went into his apartment's bathroom and dosed himself in hot water. He was honestly tired of wearing girls' clothes since guys' clothes were too big and awkward. Slipping a hoodie over his head, Akihito felt satisfied to be able to live as a man again.

Taking a quick peek outside, and noting that no one was onto him, Akihito grabbed his sneakers, which fitted his foot perfectly, and left his apartment for some quality time outside. The last couple of days were a nightmare. Kou was right, he was pretty cute as a girl, evident by all the times he's been hit on and molested in the train. Now a fully (half) fledged man, Akihito can roam around Japan without a care in the world; although there are lots of sick homos out there.

There were only two thoughts that filled Akihito's head during his three days incognito. Are there still people after him? And that devastatingly gorgeous bastard he ran into. Asami Ryuuichi, the guy had a nice smell around him; maturity, danger, and some sort of addictive poison. Akihito wasn't one hundred percent gay…he was bi. As much as he disliked the man's character, he couldn't get that face out of his head, and he wanted to see that face again…to make sure he didn't feel anything special because it would be problematic if he did.

Heading towards Club Sion (that's where he (she) bumped into him); Akihito wanted to take some pictures of Asami Ryuuichi, for his collection. He was a photographer dammit, there was nothing weird or creepy with a photographer trying to capture something that interested his viewfinder; even if said photographer had to stalk and snoop.

Just a few steps away from his destination, Akihito noticed that same black car waiting outside of the building and several of those suited gorillas surrounding the place. Scooping out the area, Akihito takes note of the roof of a building right beside the club, it wasn't too tall, and there was a pretty high ledge to cover him from view. He carefully slipped into the alley between Sion and his target building and went looking for a way up.

-Aki ½ - XD

Kirishima (and many other men) have been working like a mad dog ever since the photographer incident. They couldn't find Takaba Akihito, and they couldn't find any leads to this Takeru Akie (hell, they couldn't even find any background info about the girl, it was like she didn't even exit), but the bright side was that the photo release was stopped, and the police didn't dare target them.

Asami have been pretty impatient ever since Kirishima reported that they are at a total dead end. No Takaba Akihito and no Takeru Akie. Heck, Kirishima haven't been sleeping at all, damn those two brats for messing around with his life like this.

While Kirishima rubbed his temples to ease down his pent up frustration, Suoh entered the room with a look of sympathy for his friend. Even he couldn't find any information regarding their current two targets. Every man working for Asami have been trying everything within their power to locate the identities of these two **_kids_**, hoping to catch a break soon, and now, it seems that break they were all desperately praying for is coming true.

"Kirishima, our security cameras located on the side of the club caught someone interesting – Takaba Akihito" Suoh reported the good news. Kirishima's eyes shot open and lit up with hope. Oh god, is it true? Did that punk finally show up again?

"It seems he is on the roof of the building beside the club, hiding. He has his camera, but I don't think there's anything going on today is there?" Suoh asked.

"There isn't anything going on" came a voice from the door way of Kirishima's private office.

Kirishima stood up immediately, and Suoh greeted his boss with a low bow. "Asami-sama! It seems Takaba Akihito has finally showed up!" Kirishima blurted out.

"So I've heard. The little mouse is probably after me. Suoh, have our men on standby and ready to take Takaba Akihito down, I will act as bait to draw his attention away from them. I won't accept another screw up." Asami firm, calm voice filled the room, shaking it almost with its power.

"Yes sir!" both men replied in unison and ran out of the room to fulfill that order.

Asami stood alone in the room, he was looking down at the reports his assistant was going through, the reports about Takaba Akihito, which was pretty much blank, except for a few pieces general information. Asami has been wildly curious about this Takaba boy. His men, trained with years of experience couldn't even find a trail about him. The kid really did disappear into thin air that night three days ago. What magic did he use? Asami wanted to know, and this was his chance.

Another aching mystery that couldn't be solved revolved around that little girl he bumped into not long ago. With Takaba Akihito, at least some information was found: Takaba Akihito, age 23 born on May 5 19XX in Yokohama, single child etc etc etc. But Takeru Akie was a complete mystery. Not one piece of information was dug up about that girl, no age, no birthdate, no birthplace and so much more was unknown. There was hundreds of Akie's in Japan, and not one of their pictures or profiles matched up with the girl he encountered three days ago…But when he gets Takaba Akihito within his grasps, he'll have his answers. Asami smiled wickedly as he exited the office and made his way outside to lure out his prey.

-Aki ½ -

Akihito has only been waiting for half an hour, he could see the men at the bottom were getting a little agitated, but none of them seemed to notice he was up on the roof, much to his relief. Bring his camera's lenses up to his eyes; Akihito peeked through them trying to find the prize that has caught his attention. God, his finger was just itching to press the shutter, if only Asami Ryuuichi would hurry up and come into view. It was only a matter of minutes before Akihito's pleads were heard, and the man finally showed up.

Those expensive, polished loafers took smooth, elegant strides out into the sunlight. With each step the man took, Akihito's heart beat harder and faster against his chest. Why the hell was he so excited? Perhaps the subject was the most perfected one he has ever come across in his lifetime. Clicking the shutter once, than twice, Akihito pulled back and waited for the man to come more into view so he can get a better picture of the face, but the creaking of the rusted hinges on the door that lead to the roof caused Akihito to shift his attention. He was caught.

The men that were on standby weren't stealthy enough. Akihito saw three, no four of them surrounding his escape route. It was a trap, and he was caught. Akihito carefully stood up and put his camera away into safety, the men were also very settle with their movements, careful not to scare off Takaba Akihito and feel their boss's wrath again.

Akihito slowly slid along the walls, towards a corner, he looked down below and could see several men in wait, and he also saw a fucked up grin decorating Asami Ryuuichi's face, and realization hit him. The pictures he took three days ago had to do with this man's business. He was a fool, he actually expose himself like this so quickly.

Looking at the adjacent buildings, Akihito noted that the distance between the buildings weren't great. With his long legs and athletic abilities, he could easily make it across, and, so he did. Running at full speed, Akihito leaped off of the ledge of the roof, and he landed with a bang on the other side. Looking over his shoulders, he could see the goons staring at him in bewilderment; also, every single man down at the bottom was also taken aback by his actions. The most satisfying expression was Asami Ryuuichi's look of pride was completely wiped off of his face and replaced with surprise.

Smiling at his achievement, Akihito made a leap for the next roof top and landed safely. There were two more buildings across from Akihito that he can jump onto. The men at the bottom were following him, and they already have the next few buildings covered, but Akihito knew his way around small spaces.

Akihito entered the building and ran down the stairs, which caused nearly half of the goons to storm the building, which is exactly what he wanted. While the bastards continue to search for him, Akihito will jump through the window and enter into the neighboring building, and then, he'll exit through the back alley of said building to make his getaway.

With swift moments, Akihito carried out his plans. He could hear the footsteps and voices of those men coming after him, shouting out orders to go look for him there and here, but Akihito was faster than them. He had found his escape window. Opening it, Akihito leaped out, and his hands grabbed hold of the ledges on the building across. Akihito pulled himself up and climbed inside. Success! Now the rest of the trip was a breeze, nobody came after him, and nobody saw him, Akihito let down his guard and ran towards the back door of the building.

Once he threw the doors open, Akihito smirked at his skills, but his satisfaction was short lived when two sets of large lands came out of nowhere and restrained him.

"AH! FUCK!" Akihito shouted. He tried to look up to see whom his captors were, but they had him pinned, forcing his back to bent down towards the ground, so all he could see were those same stupid loafers every business men in the world wore.

"Let go!" Akihito screamed as he tried to struggle his way out. Suddenly a vivid chuckle entered the area. Akihito forced his head up, and he froze. It was Asami Ryuuichi.

"That was quite the little performance, you almost got away. Again." The man said as he took away the cigarette in his mouth. Dammit, the guy was truly a looker.

"So you were the ones doing business the other nights?" Akihito snarled.

"You remembered…And yet you still came, running after my scent"

"Humph" Akihito huffed out. "Don't flatter yourself."

Truly a wild little beast this Takaba Akihito, Asami mused. The kid didn't seem scared at all being in his presence, which was unnatural. Everyone shook a little when he was present, especially when they were caught, but not this boy. This boy just glared at him, with a look that clearly said "I can still get away." Fuck no, there was no way Asami was going to let this one get away, there was too many mysteries around this newly found prey.

"There are a few questions I want to ask you, and I will get the answers out of you, through pain if I have to, so won't you come with me quietly, like a good little boy?" Asami mocked, but Akihito just narrowed his eyes at the man and hurled a small ball of spit next to the man's shoes. The things that happened next were a blur. When Akihito's eyes adjusted again, he was on the ground (with rough hands still on him) with a throbbing head. Turing his head around front to see what just happened, Akihito saw that the blond giant's fist was raised in the air, just above his head.

_Fuck, what's he tryin' to do? Crush my skull?_ Akihito complained to himself

Akihito groaned at the pain, but he was dragged to his feet and slammed against the wall. "Shit! What the hell!" he shouted.

Suddenly, hot breath trickled down his ears and neck, "next time you dare insult me, I won't be so lenient." Asami said in a hushed tone and Akihito scowled at those heartless words.

"Tie him up and bring him to the car." Asami ordered, but there was no way Akihito was going…if he goes, the man will kill him, he doesn't want to die yet.

The two men seemed to have relaxed a bit when they notice he was still limp for the blow. Suckers. With piercing eyes, Akihito threw his legs hard at the skinny man with the glasses. The grip on him loosened, and Akihito made a run for it, only to go so far before another fist shot out from nowhere, knocking him out cold. Asami had other men stationed all around the building.

Suoh went over and threw the small body over his shoulders and went towards the car with Kirishima limping behind him and Asami following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Just the Usual

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Takahashi Rumiko

Warnings: Gender changes

Spoiler: some from chapter one I guess

Akihito's face ached with pain when he tried to move his face muscles. His vision was still very blurry but the harsh light in the room stung his eyes. His wrists felt uncomfortable; there was something very rough and tight around them, digging into his soft skin. He felt the cool air from the air conditioner whip against his body and he shivered. Wait…where was his clothes? Akihito's eyes shot open just to see that he was butt naked, his hands were tied above his head and looking up more, he could see that the ropes were tied to…a head rest? Frantically confused now, Akihito whipped his head back up front to see that his legs were propped up and strapped tight onto two leg rests on either side of him, spreading his legs high and wide. Now fully awake, Akihito analyzed his current position and whereabouts more carefully.

He was bound into a chair…or something like a chair. He had seen it once before in a porno he watched with Kou and Takato back in high school (they were boys at their prime…what else were they gonna do?). The video was something about a girl getting tricked by a doctor…? What was it called again? It was some sort of role play, Akihito couldn't remember.

Looking around the room, Akihito realized that he was in a fairly small space. Like an interrogation room down at the police station. Heck, the room even had one of those tables. And on the table Akihito could make out several colorful objects...colorful toys?

Gynecology! That was it; he was in one of those gynecologist examination chairs! But who the hell is the pervert that put him in his current, humiliating state?

Suddenly, the sound of a door flew open and Akihito heard slow, steady footsteps. He tried to turn around but the chair was facing the back wall, not the door.

"This is quite the stunning view" a voice broke out from behind him.

Akihito recognized that voice, it belonged to that bastard Asami…fuck, and what did he ever see in that shithole.

Asami came around and stood in front of Akihito, supporting that damn infuriating smirk. The man gently lifted Akihito's limp cock into his hands and flashed a glint of evil towards the boy. "The tip is still very pink and soft, you don't touch yourself often Takaba?" Asami mocked.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm a guy you perv!" Akihito shouted from his position.

_Perv…? _Asami lifted a brow at that word. Someone very similar also seemed to like to use that word.

"So what if you're a guy? You're a guy so you think I wouldn't do such things? Then tell me, if you were a guy, why were you taking pictures of me?" Asami asked.

"Purely a photographers' perk! Now let me go!"

"Naughty boys need to be taught a lesson" Asami replied calmly as he made his way towards the table and picked up a package that contained a long, thin tubing of some sort.

"W-what is that?" Akihito asked cautiously, his eyes glued on the object, but Asami just smiled wickedly at him.

"We're going to have some fun" Asami said as he walked towards Akihito, ripping open the package and extracting out the catheter. The man grabbed Akihito's limp cock and started working it up to its edge. Akihito grunted his teeth hard; trying to suppress whatever sounds that were escaping his mouth. _Shit, the fucker's good…_

Once fully erect, Asami probed at the opening and Akihito's eyes widened with realization.

"Y-you wouldn't…" Akihito stuttered out, terrified for what was to come.

Asami smirked and with swift movements, the man thrust the catheter down Akihito's urethra, enjoying the cries of pain exiting the boy's sweet mouth.

"Don't move so much, you'll damage yourself." Asami said calmly as he continued jamming the tubing in mercilessly.

Seeing the tears flood out involuntarily, decorating that cute face, Asami felt the beast inside of him growl. His prey looked so helpless and weak…the boy looked so delectable.

"A photographer's perk was it? To take pictures that captures one's interest? Well then."

Asami grabbed Akihito's camera off of the table and snapped several shots of the boy in his shameful state.

"Bastard…ngh….how dare you…" Akihito grunted between breaths.

"Fufu, I wonder if you'd look just as delectable on film." Asami leaned in and whispered his hot breath down the boy's neck. Seeing that creamy, smooth skin, Asami couldn't resist. He darted out his tongue and indulged himself in the boy's taste. He was so sweet.

Akihito twitched and let out a small cry at the unusual sensation…was his neck always so sensitive?

"What they hell? Stop right now!" Akihito demanded, but the only reply he got was the sound of a thick, rich chuckle against his skin.

"The fun hasn't even started Takaba; try to endure a little longer." Asami teased.

"Fucker!" Akihito cursed.

"Nothing gives me better pleasure than tormenting tough little boy's like you until they cry"

For the better half of the next hour, Asami took his time stuff his new play thing with toys, enjoying the moans of pain and involuntary pleasure that slipped out.

"Damn you're tight." Asami muttered under his breath as he tried forcing a second vibrator into Akihito. The first one took quite a bit of effort to get it, but the second one felt impossible at the moment.

"Relax Takaba" Asami coaxed.

"Stop! AHH…NGH….IT HURTS!" Akihito cried out, but Asami wasn't anywhere near finished.

Pulling the first vibrator out, Asami began stretching Akihito's entrance once again with his fingers. His cock was throbbing wildly. It was his turn. His shaft was so much larger, it'll go in much deeper and stretch the muscles much wider, but the boy wasn't relaxing at all so it was going to hurt. However, that was the kid's own fault.

Asami pulled Akihito's hips towards him and he positioned his cock at the boy's softened entrance. He smiled at the expression adorning his face: trembling and filled with fear. His prey was completely helpless, he had full control. He licked his lips and tried to slide in. As much as he wanted to just impale Takaba in one go, it was impossible at the moment, the boy was just too damn tight.

Akihito bit his lips white as he felt that thick, hard organ sliding into him slowly, forcing its way inside. He was completely bound so all he can do is endure the pain as his ass was being stretched to its limit.

Once fully in, Asami didn't waste any time fucking the kid's brains out. Holding onto that small hip in a crushing grip, Asami began ramming in and out of that tight flesh, he left out a low growl as he saw small streams of blood flowing out, satisfied that he was the one to cause it.

Thrusting in mercilessly, Asami loomed over Akihito, enjoying that face twisted in pain and pleasure, and those eyes that never seemed to stop glaring at him, only made him harder. Asami moved in closer to inhale the boy's unique scent, unable to resist, he bit down hard on that soft skin until he drew blood.

Akihito screamed as he felt his skin being torn. He trashed in his bonds, trying to dislodge the man that was sinking his teeth into his flesh deeper and deeper, but to no avail. Akihito just squeezed his eyes shut and grinded his teeth together hard, trying to endure all of the pain and humiliation that is pressed upon him currently.

Asami pulled back to see blood crawling down the boy's chest. Seeing those crimson drops stream downwards, Asami indulged himself in the boy's inner taste. Using his warm tongue, Asami captured every last drop of blood and went to suck on the wound, trying to draw more rouge out of that creamy skin. When was the last time he felt so wild?

Seeing Akihito slipping away, Asami quickly pumped in and out, drawing them both to a quick release.

-Aki ½ -

The feeling of the cool cotton sheets rubbing against his body felt too good. His head was resting on some sort of pillow, was it a pillow? Because it felt like he was laying on clouds. It was just so soft. Perhaps he literally did get 'fucked to death.' His body felt heavy and weak, his head was groggy and was just dead weight. All in all he felt like actual shit.

Akihito smothered his head further into the soft pillow and moaned into it. What kind of a pillow was it? He has got to get one for himself.

Even the slightest movement caused his body to scream. Fuck, what did Asami do to him? Akihito cracked open one eye and looked around. No one in sight, but he wasn't about to get up just yet (not that he could anyways), that bastard could still be around somewhere. After waiting for a good ten minutes (approximately) he deemed it was safe to move around.

Akihito pushed hard against the cool cotton sheets and his body reluctantly parted with it. Sitting up, Akihito analyzed the room and noticed it was rather classy. He wasn't in some sort of whore house or anything. Carefully and slowly, Akihito slid off of the bed, suppressing every cry that escaped his mouth. Once both feet were on the floor, Akihito pushed off of the bed only to fall hard onto the floor. Dammit, his legs were like jelly, and his spine and ass killed so he settled for the next best thing, crawling on all fours, but even crawling seemed to be a painful problem for the time being.

After much effort, Akihito finally made it to the bathroom. He let out a breath of satisfaction when he emptied his bladder into the toilet. Flushing the toilet, Akihito felt incredibly filthy. He was sticky, sweaty, and icky. He needed a shower. The bastard had the nerve to just leave him alone after taking advantage of him, so now he'll take advantage of the older man by taking an extra-long shower to double the water costs.

Making up his mind, Akihito limped into the showers and got ready for the hot sprays of heaven to sooth his aching body. Turning the knob on full blast, Akihito yelped as cold needles stabbed him all over. It was cold water; apparently his eye sight has gone bad from the fucking.

Seeing that his hands and feet were getting smaller, and his breasts were coming into view, Akihito panicked, Asami could walk in any moment to see this, and if the man figured out that he can actually become a she… god knows what will happen. Akihito shivered at the thought and went back to fidgeting with the knob but couldn't figure it out. _Why the hell is this so complicated! _

The cold water wasn't becoming warmer and Akihito grew more panicked with each passing second. Suddenly, she heard the soft clicks of the door and grew white. She saw a silhouette of the man…it can only be Asami's. She saw the silhouette reach for the bathroom door knob and Akihito frantically dove towards sink, and stuck her head under the running hot water, just as the door opened.

Asami lifted a brow at the _boy_ whose head was under the sink's faucet.

"What are you doing Takaba?" Asami asked.

"Your shower's broken; it only sprays cold water so I'm warming myself up." Akihito quickly responded. Akihito cautiously eyed Asami, he was still afraid that perhaps the man saw something, like his silhouette changing shape, but the man just walked towards the shower and gave the knob a good twist so hot water was now coming out of it.

Asami looked over at Akihito, whose head was still in the sink, and gestured for him to come over and Akihito did, feeling a little embarrassed that he couldn't get a shower to work.

"Get out; I'm going to take a shower." Akihito demanded.

Asami shook his head and chuckled at the boy and left. _That was easy_ Akihito thought, feeling a little uneasy.

After about half an hour, Akihito came limping out of the bathroom in a much better condition. He saw Asami sitting by the window reading today's newspaper, unable to resist, Akihito stuck his tongue out at the man. _Real mature man…_

"Are you done?" the smooth voice rang out, and Akihito jumped at the suddenness.

"Y-yea…"

"I would like to ask you a few things, and it would be wise to answer them unless you want to relive last night again."

Akihito glared at the man and waited.

"Tell me, what is your connection to a Takeru Akie?" came the question, and Akihito's honestly felt a little surprised. That wasn't want he was expecting, he expected "who sent you" or "what did you want with my business," basically, the usual questions he got.

"T-Take..ru, Akie….?" Akihito asked, forging innocence. "I don't know anybody by that name"

Asami just smirked at the response. He knew the boy was lying, it was so easy to tell when a person was lying, especially a young child like Takaba Akihito. He let that Akie girl slip away and he regretted it, but there was no way he was going to let Takaba Akihito, who seems to hold all the answers to his current problems, get away.

"Don't lie in front of me Takaba."

Akihito flinched.

"Let me ask again, what is your connection to Takeru Akie…?" Asami asked again.

"Why do you think I have some sort of connection to this Akie girl?"

"Your looks and personality are too similar to hers."

"That could just be a coincidence" Akihito replied.

"It's too similar" Asami's deep baritone voice soothed out.

"Fine! She's my estranged sister. My mom had an affair and she got pregnant right after me. Our family didn't want to be the center of every conversation so my parents put her up for adoption and she got taken in by an American family alright?" Akihito blurted out. He's gonna have to apologize to his mother for that affair thing…

Asami pondered for a moment. Was the boy lying again? It was harder to tell this time. The story did seem believable though, if the Takabas didn't want people finding out about this child, they could have had her in secret. So that means this Takeru Akie wasn't a fake name?

He'll have to believe it for now. If everything was a lie, it'll all unravel sooner or later.

"And who sent you to spy on us?"

Ah there it is; the usual questions.

"The police" Akihito responded nonchalantly. "But there was a whole bunch of them, so don't count on any names."

"I see." Asami has actually already figure out who was after him, but it didn't hurt to check.

"You can leave now; your clothes and camera are outside on the kitchen table." Asami said, and Akihito just narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're…just letting me go…?" Akihito asked cautiously.

Asami smirked and put the newspaper down. "You can stay for the night if you'd like" he mocked.

"Screw. You!" Akihito accented each word and stomped out. Suddenly, the pain wasn't so evident anymore.

"You're welcome to come by my club anytime, as long as you're welling to spread those legs." Asami teased and the door slammed shut. He chuckled at the childish behavior and returned to his papers.

_Asami and 'Akie's' big reunion is coming up next ^^ stay tuned _


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 Cutting it Close

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yamane Ayano.

Thanks to gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for proofreading it

Warning: Gender changes

* * *

"Kou, this is entirely your fault," Akihito scolds at her friend who was scrubbing the floors of the outdoor bath.

"Yes, I'm very sorry ma'am," Kou said apologetically.

"I can't believe you actually managed to lose three large bags!" Akihito continued.

Kou leaned in and whispered to Takato. "Does his personality become girly when he's in his girl form too? 'She's' so touchy right now." And Takato snickered.

Akihito is usually very talkative, but he seems naggier when he does so in his girl body.

"I heard that," Akihito said.

"Alright, alright, it's already gone so just let it go." Takato said. "By the way Aki, why are you working as a girl? Don't tell me the onsen geishas are coming back," teased Takato.

"Idiot, I earn a lot more working as a girl than a guy, and besides, I get good tips. This way, I can hurry and pay off my dues and leave you two goons to enjoy the steam."

Akihito, Takato, and Kou have been planning a trip to the onsens ever since Akihito came limping to them, claiming that he's sprained his back. After working days and nights, they have finally saved up enough for a luxurious trip to the onsen, where they would stay in a ryokan, dine on fine Japanese food, and soak in the Yunohana onsen in Kyoto. They planned to enjoy a week in the onsen and take up the natural healing properties of the waters and they did all that. Except when the week was almost up, Kou forgot to lock the door to their room and their bags got swiped. Everything was all gone, and now they were stuck paying off their debt, and the amount was high too, very high.

It was already their third day at the onsen and they haven't even made enough to cover one third of the cost and there was no way they were going to go crying to their parents for help.

"Takeru-chan," a woman's voice called out.

"They're calling you 'Akie-chan,'" Kou teased.

Ever since the Asami Ryuuichi incident, Takeru Akie has become a real person, in public anyways. Akihito doesn't want Asami to "interrogate" him further on his "estranged sister's" existence.

It's been about a month since the incident with Asami. Akihito felt absolutely disgusted when he recalled how he was manhandled and touched in places that he didn't even know could be touched. But after a few weeks, he began to think about that roughness frequently, like he actually misses it, and now, whenever he thinks about it, he still feels a pint of disgust and a pint of want. He wanted to feel it again.

"I'm coming," Akihito called out. Sighing, Akihito headed back inside.

Ichibana Towako-san, her trainer, waited for her to put on her sandals. Ichibana was a nice lady, Akihito liked her a lot. The lady was warm and caring; she wasn't strict about mistakes and is very open.

"Yes, Ichibana-san?" Akihito asked as she followed behind her while they headed towards the front counter.

"Someone very important has checked in, and the owner thought that if a cute young thing like you served the customer –"

"—the perv would be pleased and leave a good review…right?" Akihito finished off. She was so used to this. Physical appearances mean so much nowadays it wasn't even funny. All those "It's the inside that matters, and you're only beautiful on the inside" were only words. These words are so easy to say, but when one is actually faced with someone outside of their expectations, those words just die. It was all about image, and to be honest, Akihito didn't like it at all. Why should she put up a "perfect little girl" image just for some asswipe in a thousand dollar suit?

Once at the front counter, Akihito froze, literally. She didn't dare move a muscle, afraid that if she moved, everything would prove to be real. This "important someone" was (of course) Asami, and yes, Ryuuichi.

Asami looked amusingly at the small girl staring at him, as if she was unable to comprehend the fact that he was indeed in front of her. But he was pleased; in fact, he was more than pleased that he was able to meet her again.

"Hello again, Akie," his smooth, teasing voice sang out and Akihito shivered.

"W-what are you doing here…?" Akihito asked. She felt scared. This man just had his way with Akihito not long ago, and said man seemed very interested in her as well…so is she also going to get raped? Oh man, here's something new, a gender changing boy gets his virginity taken...twice.

"I'm here to relax," the man responded, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Takeru-chan, speak properly and guide Asami-sama to his room," Ichibana-san warned her.

Akihito had no idea what was going on. Her mind still hasn't fully registered what is happening. She just took the keys and did as she was told.

"T-this way…" she guided, and Asami gladly followed after.

The trip to the room was silent. It was nerve wrecking, Asami just followed after her, along with his two guards, Glasses and Mountain. The man didn't say a word and neither did she, the only sound heard in the long hallway was their footsteps.

_Why's he so quiet?_ she thought to herself.

Once they reached the room, Akihito slid open the shoji doors and allowed Asami to step inside first.

"W-well, if that's all than please exc—"

Her words were cut short when Asami yanked her inside and pressed her body up against the walls.

"I didn't imagine running into you in a place like this" he sultry tone rang out loud and clear as he tilted her head up so they were looking eye to eye. "I must say, looking at you close up like this, you resemble a certain little brat a bit too much"

Fuck, this is bad, the bastard is too observant on details; it won't be long before he actually figures out Akie and Akihito is the same person. And Akihito can only imagine the 'punishment' the asshole has in store for her when he finds out her lied to him.

Breaking away from Asami's tight hold, Akihito hid her face behind the large sleeves of her yukata. "Who the hell are you calling a brat!" she snipped back.

"I had trouble finding information about you, 'Takeru Akie.' From what my men could find, you don't exist."

"So! What's it to you! Now leave me alone, I have work!" Akihito stated and ran off before another word could be said.

_Ran away again…_ Asami chuckled to himself as he watched the small girl stomp down the halls. This business trip is turning out to be far more pleasurable than he anticipated.

Meeting up with old politicians every night and watching them get drunk wasn't exactly the most pleasant way to spend his trip to the onsens. Even when Asami takes a few days off, he is still working. What in all seven hells caused him to want to keep old men company and listen to their boorish lives? But it was only three days, and Kirishima has been nagging him to take a day off, the mother hen, and what better place to relax than the onsen, where he can soak in the natural properties of the hot springs and dissolve in their healing properties, plus, running into a certain little minx just made this trip slightly more interesting.

Akihito rounded a corner and hid. Catching her breath quickly, she straightened herself up and calmed her beating heart. Asami seemed different when he was dealing with a girl, he was a bit gentler, just a bit and he didn't really use force to get her to submit to him. It can't be that the man was some chivalrous knight towards girls…Akihito shivered at the thought, but what was worse was that the man had in fact taken an interest in her, and Asami was definitely the pushy type. Always got what he wanted, massive ego, men and women probably threw themselves at his feet. In other words, the man didn't know what the word 'no' meant. But Asami Ryuuichi seemed to be rich in virtue, maturity, and experience.

Akihito blushed…_experience_. The man was really skilled, the way that his steel-like hands worked magic on the body, the way that warm, wet tongue caressed every nook and cranny. The feeling of the orgasm Asami skillfully gave her a month ago still lingered in her body. Heck, just thinking about it now got things kicking down there. Would it feel just as amazing if the man were to fondle around with her clit…? Oh hell no! What the hell am I thinking! Akihito's face turned beet-red at the thought.

To be honest, when he was fifteen, he did some experimenting on this girl body of his and it felt unusual, it was a complete different sensation compared to just jerking off. There wasn't anything wrong with what he did, he was a curious teenager, and like any healthy human being, he needed release once in a while. And really, is there any teenage boy not interested in a girl's body at that age? It was his parents' fault anyways, for not putting a parental lock on the computer...and also Kou's, for always going on about big boobs and curvy bodies.

Large breasts eh? They say eyes are the first thing a guy notices on a girl, but the moment the girl looks away, their line of sight drop a few centimeters downward. Was Asami the same? Asami was a guy after all. If Asami really was into all that 'perfect body' stuff in a girl, than she was safe for the time being…than again, Asami did shove his dick down a man's ass not long ago.

All in all, she needed to work more hours to hurry up and get outta here before something unpleasant happens.

Oh, there's Kou and Takato. If those two where to call him Akihito during Asami's stay, than…oh god, her ass can only take so much before it tears open…unless Asami decided it was better to dive deep into her "cave of wonders."

"Akihito! Where are you?!"

Akihito nearly jumped out of her skin when her real name was called. She turned around and growled at her two idiot friends. When Kou was about to open his mouth again, she rushed over and slapped her small hands over his large mouth.

"Shut it man!" she hushed out.

Kou and Takato looked at her in a funny way and Akihito backed off.

"Look, the new guest that just checked in has it in for me. He doesn't know my secret. I've already gotten into enough trouble when he kidnapped me a month ago, I don't need him finding out about my duo gender," Akihito whispered.

"A month ago? Was that when you came limping to my door looking like shit?" Kou asked and Akihito nodded.

"Akihito, is he dangerous?" Takato stepped in.

"Yea! So leave my name out of this, he's already met 'Akihito' and he's clueless about the curse but he's really sharp so watch out."

"Gotta'cha Akie-chan!" Kou shouted as he smacked her on the back. "We'll back you up!"

Akihito felt like she was screwed, Kou was born to blab, she can just feel that his friend is going to screw things up.

"Kou, please keep it low key…" Akihito begged.

-Aki ½ -

"Ah Asami-san, how are you this evening?" Suzuki, a member of the LDP, greeted.

Dinner and sake have already been laid out in front of them. Kirishima and Suoh sat at the back, keeping a keen watch over their boss.

The shoji doors slid open once again and a young woman no more than twenty-five entered. Graceful, elegant, gentle, feminine…she was your typical high class lady. The woman was wearing a rather expensive kimono, and her hair was done up in a classy up-do with long fringes framing her small face.

Asami looked over at Suzuki questionably. This dinner meeting was supposed to be between the two of them, establishing a connection for their future benefits, and the presence of a young woman didn't necessarily seem to fit the picture.

"Asami-san, I would like you to meet my daughter, Megumi, she has just recently turned twenty-six" Suzuki introduced.

Did the old boor really just set him up? How amusing, to introduce his daughter to him like this out of the blue. Did Suzuki believe he would go as far as kiss his daughter's ass to try and establish a good business relationship? Asami Ryuuichi is no kiss up; he was a smooth talker, but not a kiss up. More importantly, if the girl took an interest in him, it was going to be troublesome. Nowadays, single women are like piranhas - they see a man with a good living, they attack. Asami has dealt with many clingy women before, and they were extremely difficult to get rid of, and the girl in front of him wasn't an exception.

"Suzuki Megumi," she introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Asami-san, I have heard many wonderful things about you" Megumi bowed and flashed a soft smile at the man. Asami just nodded.

Back in the kitchen, Akihito was running amok with the trays and dishes. They were busy tonight; she has been running from room to room delivering food and drinks, not to mention serving drinks to old men. Apparently, the sake tasted better if a 'pretty young thing' like her served it for them. Akihito didn't get it, it was sake; sake tastes like sake.

"Takeru-chan, please deliver this sake to Suzuki-sama's room," Ichibana requested.

These old men can really party despite their age, but at least the tips were great.

Taking the tray in hand, Akihito made haste to the room; she's still got several other guests to serve.

-Aki ½ -

Asami reached for the ochoko in front of him. The night turned out to be longer than expected and he needed some alcohol to keep his spirit in check.

Suzuki gave his daughter a gentle nudge and the young woman immediately sprang into action. She gently rose from the ground and walked over to sit next to Asami. Megumi took the tokkuri in hand and poured a small amount of the sake into the ochoko. The young woman continued with her picture perfect smile and Asami just gave her a small nod and a quick smile. He quickly downed the first cup and Megumi immediately got ready to pour another.

A light knock interrupted them and the shoji doors slide open.

"Suzuki-san, I have brought more drinks for you" Akihito announced. If the other workers heard how she was speaking to the guests (rude and crude), she'd receive a severe scolding, but what are they going to do? Fire her? She owed them money.

An unpleasant grunt escaped her mouth when her eyes landed on Asami.

"What's with the attitude, I have paid good money for this place and we get this rude little brat?" Suzuki spat out. "I came here for good food and five star services. Now get over here and do your job properly or I will file a complaint!"  
Akihito ignored the loud mouth yapping away and shifted her attention back to Asami. The man's eyes clearly lit up the moment she stepped into the room. It is her job to give the guests proper service and she can only imagine how the older man will use that to his advantage.

"I do expect some quality service here as well," Asami spoke out, amusement dancing in his tone.

Akihito scowled and rudely stomped over and slammed the drink tray down on the table, spilling some of the sake.

"Oh my, it's a pity really, that people these days still lack in proper etiquettes" the young woman, whom she didn't even notice at first, said. Her eyes looked at her mockingly, it was filled with laughter, and so was her tone.

This type of a bitch that always munches off of her daddy's riches really gets on Akihito's nerves…anyone's nerves really.

Akihito eyed the girl for a while and then walked over and sat beside Asami (on the other side of course), her eyes not leaving the pampered little princess once. She grabbed the tokkuri and dumped a large amount of sake into Asami's ochoko, over filling it a bit. She glared at Asami, demanding him to drink it with her angry eyes. The older man chuckled and complied and Akihito looked back at Megumi with the smuggest smirk ever.

Megumi was shocked, this well dressed, well-mannered elite man actually laughed at this dirty girl's wild actions. She, who was taught customs, manners, and so much more, and that didn't seem to attract Asami Ryuuichi's attention one bit, and this girl, who just arrived, already had the man's eyes dancing, but she wasn't about to lose to this wild girl.

"Here, Asami-san," she smiled lovingly at Asami as she held up the tokkuri. With both hands, she gracefully tilled the flask just enough for the sake to slowly pour out and into Asami's cup.

Akihito didn't even wait for the girl to finish pouring before she reached out and snatched the ochoko out of Asami's hands and gulped it down in one breath.

She tossed the ochoko back into Asami's hands and let out a triumphant huff. If this was a bitch fight, there was no way she'll lose.

The girl glared hard at her, but Akihito just continued looking smug and victorious. Seeing that she can't win on her own, she turned to her dad.

"Father, wasn't this supposed to be a business meeting? Is it appropriate for this –" she looked at Akihito "—working girl to interrupt like this," she said, her words demanding and snobby.

"Quite right, Asami-san, let's put an end to this nonsense and get back to business"

As much as he enjoyed this little performance, spending the rest of his evening with Suzuki wasn't a plan. With a wave of his finger, Suoh stood up and walked towards them.

"Suoh, please escort Takeru-san outside," Asami ordered and Suoh nodded.

The large giant reached down for Akihito and yanked her up.

"HEY!" Akihito shouted and swiped her hand at the man, catching some skin. The giant pulled back and red marks began to show on the back of his hand.

_The kitten has sharp claws_. Asami laughed to himself.

With quick movements, Suoh grabbed the back of Akihito's yukata and lifted her off of the ground, just like a little pup.

Akihito trashed and yelled to be put down, but to Suoh, she was as light as a feather, literally, so her struggles were a waste of energy.

Suoh carried Akihito outside and set her down. "The boss doesn't have time to humour you, behave and don't bother him."

"He's the one bothering me!" Akihito shouted, but Suoh just ignored her and went back inside.

-Aki ½ -

It was past midnight by the time things quieted down. Akihito stripped naked and threw her clothes into the basket in the changing room. She grabbed a towel and headed for the hot springs outside.

Even though they owed the inn quite a large amount of money, the owner was kind enough to let the three of them relax in the springs, saying that they were diligent workers and deserved it.

Kou and Takato were already in the waters when she arrived, Kou nearly choked on the water when he saw his friend and Takato covered his eyes with one hand.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Akihito asked.

"Dude, I know you're a guy at heart, but do us a favor, don't run around butt naked in your girl form, it gives us men evil thoughts," Kou said as he continued to stare at his bi-gendered friend.

Akihito turned red and immediately jumped into the hot springs, submerging herself in the warmth of the hot water.

"Is that better?" Akihito asked as he resurfaced. His two friends nodded and the three of them began talking about their day.

"I saw a girl today," Kou said dreamily. "She was really something, like a goddess"

Akihito looked at Kou then over to Takato for an answer.

"She's that politician, Suzuki's daughter. Kou dropped a fork or something and she picked it up…" Takato explained.

"Suzuki? What's so good about her? She's one of those rich, snobby stereotypes," Akihito snipped back. "Don't be fooled by her outer appearance"

"More importantly, is it safe for you to be exposing yourself like this? Doesn't that really dangerous man have it in for you?" Takato asked.

"It's fine. Last time I checked, he was busy keeping that girl company."

Akihito closed his eyes and laid back. His tranquility was short lived when he heard two voices headed towards the baths. He recognized them, one of those voices just told him to behave and don't bother the 'boss' not long ago.

"Oh shit! It's them, they work for Asami!" Akihito cursed, sending his two friends into high alert.

Akihito frantically looked around for somewhere to hide; there were rocks all around the baths to preserve the nature theme, anyone of them would be big enough to hide him.

Akihito held in a large breath of air and dove under water.

The doors slid open and true enough, Kirishima and Suoh stepped out.

Kou and Takato's mouths dropped open when their eyes landed on Suoh. The man's fuckin huge!

_What the hell has Aki gotten himself into?_ The two of them thought spontaneously.

The two guards spared the two boys a look and gave them a quick greeting before they slipped into the water.

Kou looked back and saw Akihito swimming further away.

Akihito had no idea where he was going. He couldn't keep his eyes open underwater and he couldn't poke his head up to see if he was nearing a rock. But there's more, he was running out of air. He was at his limit, if he didn't go up for air, he'll seriously choke.

Flailing his arms and legs wildly now, Akihito desperately tried to find an edge, that is until his foot scraped against something sharp on the onsen's floor and made him shoot out of the water, crying out in pain.

The two guards and the two young men jumped a little at the sudden outburst. Kou and Takato could see the two stiff-looking men poking their heads out to the side to get a better look at who it was. Thinking fast, Takato raced over to Akihito, whose back was to them, and threw a towel over his head.

"I'm sorry guys," Takato turned and apologized to the two guards. "My friend's very self-conscious about his body. He's very shy about being seen naked in front of strangers."

_Good save, Takato…_Akihito praised in his head.

Takato slowly guided Akihito, who was looking down and prying for his wellbeing, out of the water and towards the change rooms.

Once behind closed doors, both boys slumped to the ground and let out a huge sigh of relief.

Back outside, Kou awkwardly gave the two perfectly chiseled men a nervous laugh.

"Your friend is bleeding," Kirishima pointed out.

"Eh?"

"Your friend seemed to have hurt his foot. It looked like a pretty deep cut, the blood is flowing out quite a bit" Kirishima said again.

"O-oh! You're right," Kou agreed quickly when the saw the trail of blood leading towards the change rooms.

_Thank god they didn't see his face…_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 It's Just Sex

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Rumiko Takahashi

Contents: gender changes, AU, supernatural, language

Spoiler: some from the onsen extra

Thank you gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for editing my mistakes :)

Sorry I've been away for such a long time, but I'm back now with more time on my hands ^^ I would like to thank all those who have read and commented on this story, and I promise the next release will be faster. Enjoy!

* * *

Akihito winced when he felt the cool cotton swab irritate his wound once again. The cut was deeper than expected, and Akihito could feel the painful throbbing and swelling on his calf. But at least the blood had stopped oozing out, and thank the gods the two buffoons in the bath didn't see his face. Now the problem would be tomorrow when he starts working again. If he runs into Asami, the man might question his wound, especially if the two baboons, for some stranger reason, reported it to him.

As Takato finished wrapping the bandages around his leg, Akihito noticed that the white gauze covered all of his lower leg. Damn, he won't be able to hide his wound under his yukata. He's going to need to be extra cautious tomorrow if that Asami is hanging around the resort.

Why was Asami so attracted to "Akie" anyways? His figure as a girl isn't bad: legs longer than the upper body, flawless skin, soft hair, double eye lids, baby face...He is quite attractive both as a girl and a guy, but he is tiny in his girl form - hobbit/munchkin size. Asami towered over "Akie" a good whole feet, those broad shoulders were six of her delicate little girl hands - not to mention the man's own hand was able to engulf her's completely. If compared next to Asami, "Akie" can't even make up half of the man. He's pretty sure that if Asami forced himself onto his girl body, his pelvis would shatter from being held by those strong, rough hands; his petite little girl bones won't be able to withstand the rough play his guy body went through.

But more than anything, he was actually afraid of Asami forcing his way inside his girl body. He had heard so many stories of girls breaking down into tears during their first intercourse because of the pain. Every single girl pretty much said their first time was a bloody awful experience. With Asami being so sexually active, there was no way "Akie" was getting off the hook. The man already laid eyes on her and refused to budge. O god, Akihito can see it…see someone trying to jam a yam down the opening of a two liter coke bottle. Why was Asami so _big_? Asian men aren't supposed to be big…

-Aki ½ -

After stepping out of the shower, Akihito reached for the bucket of cold water he had prepared earlier, and poured it all over his warm, naked body. He clenched his teeth and shivered as every hair on his body stood up from the electric-like impact. When he opened his eyes to face the mirror again, he has changed into her.

Drying and rewarming her body up with the onsen's large fluffy towels, Akihito got her uniform out ready and on the go. She slipped her tabi on and yanked it up high, hoping to cover as much of the gauze as possible. After ten more minutes, she was ready. If she didn't run or jump, the bandages should be unnoticeable.

Feeling pumped and confident for the day, she let out a huge smile and ran for the door.

Nothing can defeat her today.

That is, until she slid open the door and ran straight into that dreadfully strong chest. Akihito closed her eyes and sighed. _This can't be happening so soon…_

A large arm encircled her shoulders and gently pushed her away. She looked up, up into those deep, deep eyes, piercing right at it. "Good morning…" she greeted bitterly.

"I hear you are here to pay of your debt," came the deep rumble she so desperately wanted to block out.

Shooting Asami the best dirty look she can muster, she opened her mouth to fight back. "Why do you know that? It's personal."

_Such__a sharp tongue_, Asami thought.

"Would you like me to pay it off for you…for a simple price?" The last part was said in a hushed whisper which made the tips of Akihito's ears turn red.

"I'm not up for sale, you," she growled back in response.

"Asami-sama," a young female voice came out from behind them, "Father is still waiting in his room." A slender hand came out of nowhere and rested on Asami's muscular arms which were hidden away behind a suit.

Akihito knew that voice…and those fingers. It was Suzuki Megumi - that pretty little bitch was still trying to dig for some good gold. Akihito wanted to insult her, humiliate her in front of everyone present in the hall way, but stopped when Asami suddenly gave her head a quick rub and proceeded down the hall.

"Please do not try and impose your barbaric methods onto us. Asami-sama does not require your _help_," Suzuki whispered as she walked by her.

"Nice chest balloons, what did those land you? Garbage man?" Akihito spat out and grinned victoriously when Megumi's mouth dropped open at the insult. Feeling pretty good about herself, Akihito turned around and headed down the opposite direction.

Suzuki Megumi was lovely to look at; she would be even lovelier if she had a better personality. A perfect, curvy body that would look great in anything, long lashes and elegant posture…what type of men got in her bed every night? But it seems she wasn't lovely enough to get Asami in beside her.

Speaking of Asami, wasn't he supposed to be gay? Akihito wondered just how many men (including him) and women that guy had done. Akihito was determined though, determined that Asami will not take "Akie" too, no matter how gorgeous the man was. God, she could feel the empty ting on her lips, the very lips that Asami had brutally taken and explored only weeks ago. The degree of that man's sensuality should be a crime. Those hands that stroked her male form were rough but definitely skilled. Too skilled. Damn it, just thinking about that day caused an ache to start at the juncture of her legs. She could feel her boxer's getting a little damp, but ignored it and went towards the front.

Asami turned his head around slightly to stare at the little imp running further away from him and smirked, failing to notice the ugly glare mustered by Suzuki Megumi.

He wanted her, just like how he wanted Takaba Akihito. The two were too alike; it is as if they are one - Takaba and Takeru. It was a waste of his time and resources to get his men to check up on such irrelevant matter, but the similarities bothered him night and day. With Takaba Akihito, he was unforgiving and merciless, seeing that cute face break into tears, pain, arousal and anger –just remembering –had blood shoot from his head down to his groin at a lightning-fast speed. There was an inborn sensuality in both of them that was being hidden away, and he intended to tear it out.

The desire he felt for both of them are the same; there was no difference. He wasn't a two timer, but the mysteries enveloping around Takaba and Takeru increased his attraction. They couldn't possibly be the same…could they? No, Takaba Akihito was male, he had seen it clearly; and besides, the physiques were evidently different. Takeru Akie is curvy and slender; Takaba Akihito is toned and taller. Finding himself losing control, Asami quickly tried to maintain his thoughts but found it difficult. It has been way too long since he's had a woman in bed with him and decided that it was now or never. Just one look at Takeru Akie send his testosterone level through the roof, and no amount of birth control pills can subdue him…he had better control himself or he might end up impregnating her accidently.

Takaba is a man, a sturdy man that could last even after long hours of hard core S&M plays. Takaba Akihito, without a doubt, brought out his sadistic side, but he couldn't put this small girl in chains and leather; she looked like she would shatter from just a simple hug, but she is definitely spiritually strong, and nothing gets him going more than someone who's got a little umph in them.

He is a man who knows how to please women (and men) in bed, his skills in the art of seduction was something he took pleasure and pride in. He wanted nothing more than to put each and every one of his skills to use on the little lady that had poisoned him. But even he knew getting this wild lady tiger into his bed would be the most challenging part, not that he minds.

Normally, he would just demand for the woman or man to come into his bed, and they would happily comply without a single complaint. But he had a feeling he would get kneed in the balls if he demanded such a thing from Takeru Akie. Although, he didn't want to demand and he didn't want to force. He wanted to woo her, sweet-talk her, trick her, and finally, eat her. He smirked at his own thoughts. If it was Takaba Akihito, he would have just forced him into bed and tied him up. He is twisted, he admits, but he is a predator - a sadist.

Behind him, Megumi silently followed, scrunching her skirt in her fist. She was mad and irritated. Asami Ryuuichi has got to be the first man on this planet to refuse her – what's more frustrating was the fact that such a dignified man actually chose a mutt over a purebred. That girl didn't belong in their world, that girl didn't have the right to enter into their world, and that girl sure as hell didn't have the rights to wander into Asami Ryuuichi's world. This man's inner sanctuary will be hers. She has never met a man so gorgeous, so tall, and so lean. The aura, the smell, the overall presence the man gave out made her crave like she has never craved before. She can pleasure him, she has techniques, and that little girl had only her looks. That Takeru Akie didn't seem very experienced, most likely still a virgin. Virgins were a pain, Megumi knew that from experience. At parties, orgies or any social events with her friends, men typically found unbroken girls a pain to deal with, and a man like Asami Ryuuichi probably didn't have the time to teach/train a new comer. He probably wanted a woman, not a little girl; a woman who can ride him hard and out of this world. Riding was the number one in her list, she took horseback riding as a child and she was no novice, she was an expert and as soon as Takeru Akie is out of the way, she will personally show Asami exactly what she can do.

Megumi slowed her pace and backed away from the group. She turned through a corridor and quickly pulled out her cell phone in her purse, and dialed a few numbers.

- Aki ½ -

By the time Akihito got back to the room, Kou and Takato were already there, whispering and giggling over a piece of paper like it's a love note from a crush. Akihito curiously glanced over at his two friends, wondering what they were up to when Kou snickered at him, a devious glint in his eyes.

"You have a date tonight, Akie-chan?" he teased as he held up a slip of paper. Akihito took the paper from Kou and glanced over it.

An invitation to a private dinner.

Akihito let out a soft groan, she didn't want to go anywhere at the moment, she just wanted to take a hot bath, slip into her PJs and sleep. As she opened her mouth to tell her friends the dinner wasn't happening, a soft knock on the door interrupted her.

"Takeru-chan," came the gentle voice from the other side of the screen door. It was Ichibana. Akihito slid the door open and was greeted by the woman who was grinning creepily at her. Akihito backed away a little.

"Takeru-chan, I heard about tonight's plans…"

"Oh, that…actually, I—" Akihito began, but got cut off quickly.

"Since you are here to pay off your debts, you didn't bring anything dresses with you right?" Ichibana beamed at her brightly.

"Ichibana-san…I don't think I'm going to go…"

Akihito could see the disappointment cloud over her mentor. "What…? But Takeru-chan, you didn't get invited by just anyone…"

"I know, I know…Asami Ryuuichi right?" Akihito answered annoyingly. "I don't like that guy…"

"That man is what fantasies are made of!" Ichibana jumped in. "Do you know what I – what any girl –would do just to get that man's attention! You have to grab opportunities when it comes to you, Takeru-chan!"

Ichibana was practically whining by now, and Akihito honestly couldn't find a proper response to the woman's desperate pleas. "You don't have a daughter do you Ichibana-san…" she asked.

The woman shook her head and Akihito gave in. "Alright fine, I'll go…for the food, because it's delicious and it makes me happy."

Ichibana squealed and did a few little bunny hops before thrusting a little wrapped package into Akihito's hands.

"This was my favorite dress when I was your age; I wore it on every date when I was young. I've seen your clothes; oversized t-shirts and jeans aren't going to cut it. Tonight, you are dinning with the king."

Akihito rolled her eyes and took out the dress. It was definitely sexy, but not overly; she could hear Kou and Takato whistling in the background.

"You can't wear boxers with that dress Aki!" Kou shouted out. Akihito whipped her head around and glared at Kou. _That idiot!_

Ichibana just stared at her funny. "Boxers, Takeru-chan?" she questioned.

"I-I don't like women's underwear…"

Ichibana let out a small laugh and started pulling her out of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"How can you expect to feel like a woman if you aren't wearing the proper garments? I have some new ones you can wear…I'll do your hair and make-up while we're at it"

Akihito stared at the woman in horror as she was led out of the room.

- Aki ½ -

Asami sat on the ground, alone in the room, waiting for his feast to arrive. He was pleased to hear his prey has accepted to step into his trap. The workers have already brought the food and wine into the room and they looked absolutely tempting, but he wanted nothing more than to clear the table and take the girl on it. The sound of the screen doors sliding open shook Asami out of his thoughts and onto the newcomer. Upon laying his eyes on the gorgeous piece of flesh in front of him, Asami felt a loud thump in his chest. God, she looked so delicate standing next to his huge bodyguard. And that dress that showed off her slim waistline, her white creamy legs, and her breasts had him hold his breath for a moment. Not every woman would be able to pull off a dress like this, but Takeru Akie did. Asami inhaled and the scent of her flowery perfume caught his nose. It wasn't overly strong or light. The same could be said for her make up.

Akihito looked away from Asami's intense gaze; she felt so awkward standing in front of the man wearing girls' clothes. After being forced into the lacy bra and panties, Ichibana proceeded to spray her with perfume, which resulted in them running around the room for twenty minutes. But unfortunately, some got caught on her borrowed dress. Next was make up; after an epic battle to save whatever manhood she had left, they decided on lipstick and mascara only. And last but not least, her hair. Akihito still remember that scalding, long, circular iron Ichibana kept bringing too close to her head, saying it was for some light, flirty curls. In the end, they only straightened her hair and curled her bangs. Akihito took one look in the mirror and felt devastated. She looked like a normal, proper girl…

"I'm glad you accepted my invite."

"Mmm…" Akihito replied while scratching her chest. Ichibana was a size too small but having the piece of fabric on her chest, crushing her, suffocating her was torture. She wanted to just rip the bra off and breathe, but that will send out a very nasty message.

"I just came for the food…my _friend_forced me into this get up," Akihito mumbled, her eyes still on the wall or floor.

Asami approached slowly and gently lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "You look very sensual this evening," he said in a seductive, low tone, causing Akihito to blush and jerk away.

"We eat. I go. Nothing more." Akihito pointed out.

Asami chuckled and led her towards the table. The aroma of the seafood definitely got Akihito drooling. When was the last time she'd had seafood this good? Never. Rich people really do live in a world of their own. This dinner is probably worth three months of her salary; but to this man, it's most likely a mere pocket change. She had thought about maybe asking for some to be wrapped up so she could bring it back to Takato and Kou, but the itchiness caused by her bra knocked that idea right out of her head. If it weren't for those clowns, she would probably be wearing a comfy pair of sweats right now.

"What happened to your leg?" Asami pointed out.

"I dropped a bowl and it cut me" Akihito responded quickly. "Why did you invite me?"

Asami looked up. "I wanted to get to know you."

Akihito threw-up a little inside at that answer. "Why?"

"I'm interested. Interested in you and the mysteries that's surrounding you." Asami said as he sat back down.

"Fine, but make it quick."

Akihito didn't bother to wait for Asami before diving into the food. The fish meat was white and tender, the best she had ever tasted, probably caught fresh from the ocean. She let out a soft moan as the flavors spread across her taste buds.

"The food is to your liking, I suppose?"

Akihito looked up to meet dancing eyes, and suddenly she felt rude. The man had prepared this exquisite dinner just to please her and she has only bit and scratched at him.

"Yea, it's very good…thanks for the food," Akihito replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

The evening turned out to be more relaxed than expected. Asami didn't really pressure her, or ask her about Takaba Akihito. The food on the table was practically gone; most of it consumed by her, and the fancy high-class wine definitely had a strong punch to it. She was quite buzzed while Asami continued looking sober and refined.

Seeing his _date_ at the state he wanted her to be, Asami put down his chopsticks and gestured his hands for her to come closer.

"What is it?" Akihito managed to say. She was drunk, but a part of her consciousness still latched on.

"I want you to come here, Takeru," was the deep, soothing reply.

Akihito shook her head and began to crawl backwards towards the exit. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the lights, but somehow, Asami was next to her within the next millisecond, pressing her down gently.

The man leaned in close and whispered his desire down her ear. "I think you know that I want you..."

Akihito instantly became sober, but Asami was faster and stronger. The thought of fighting the man was absurd; there was no way she could fight this man's strength, but she will not be raped again.

Asami trapped her tiny wrists, engulfing it. He cupped the back of her head and guided her mouth to his. Those cherry red lips were luscious. He sucked and bit on them, coaxing for her to open to his exploration. When she opened her mouth for air, he lunged forward to taste her deeper. She tasted so good, so sweet, like honey. He had also tasted this taste on another not long ago, but he brushed off that thought for the time being.

For the next few minutes, their tongues battled, and stroked against each other, Akihito wanted to pull away, but this sensation was something her body missed…craved. When their lips parted, she was panting for air, she felt her lips throb with heat and she felt the ache now so evident between her legs. Asami pulled back to see the breathless, flushed girl he was holding in his arms and the sight made him unbelievably hard and hot. He wanted nothing more than to just rip off all her clothes and thrust into her in one go, but he knew he couldn't do that, not with this one. He lifted her up towards him once again, and planted kisses on her gently. On the eyes, the cheek, the chin, and several more small kisses along her slender neck. The feeling was so right.

With air finally back in her lungs, Akihito pulled back her knees and jammed it into Asami's stomach while the man was distracted. The blow loosened the grip and she slipped away from the man's hold. She ran to the door and slid it open, only to find Asami's bodyguard blocking the exit. There was no way out, the huge hunk of a guard filled the entire entrance. Preys are usually small and fast; able to fit into almost any space available for them, so Akihito dropped down on all fours and crawled out between his legs and ran like her hair was on fire.

She didn't even bother to check if she was being followed, she just ran straight into an empty room and shut the door behind her. After several heartbeats have passed, Akihito let out the breath she was holding, but a soft feminine chuckle brought her back into full alert. The room was completely dark; it can't be that someone was using this room to do _it._

"…Um…" Akihito began, but the lights suddenly went on, burning her eyes with its harsh rays.

"So nice of you to come here, it saves us so much trouble," the voice spoke out again.

Finally adjusting to the light, Akihito opened her eyes and looked around the room. In the middle of the floor sat Suzuki Megumi and beside her were three guys, all well-toned and muscular. _Fuck._

Akihito reached to open the door, but a large hand rushed pass her, slamming the door shut.

"It's high time someone taught you some manners." Suzuki Megumi stood up and walked towards her. "It's rude to leave when a person is talking to you." A slap drove across Akihito's face.

"It's rude for someone of your level to look us in the eye." A harsh shove sent Akihito tumbling away from the door.

"And it's rude for whores like you to suck dick when you aren't asked to." A kick to the stomach sent her to the floor.

Akihito coughed as she clasped a hand over her hurt stomach, but that was when one of the men in the room shoved his fingers and something bitter into her mouth. Akihito struggled, but the hand wouldn't budge and the pill quickly dissolved, floating into her system.

The three guys around the room chuckled at the sight of her as they rubbed their privates up and down through their jeans. Disgusting.

"She's hot, a real gem" one of them said. "And her mouth is all hot and tight, can't wait to feel it for real."

"I'm more interested in the back, think she can take two at once?" another spoke.

"I don't care what you do, jam all three into the same hole if you want, I just want you guys to ravish her, mess her up as much as you can and don't forget to record the whole thing." Suzuki demanded.

Akihito felt the anger boiling inside of her. She pushed herself off of the floor but soon found her arms and legs giving out, and it wasn't long before she found herself sprawled on the matted floor once again, looking up to see the four bitches staring down at her, smiling.

"The drug acts fast," one guy commented.

"I'll leave the rest to you gentlemen," Suzuki said as she exited the room.

Akihito tired skimming away as fast as her jelly-like arms and legs would allow, but soon found herself yanked to her feet by her hair. She cried out at the pain, but the three men just chuckled. The one holding her darted out his tongue and tasted her salted cheek.

"Hey man, don't start yet, the camera isn't set up."

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

Akihito tried to lift her legs up so she could kick the guy in the groin, but her legs wouldn't respond at all. Her useless hands were just dangling at her sides as she continued enduring the bastard's repulsive touch.

The man yanked her closer to him, intending to kiss her, but Akihito wouldn't have it. She would rather kiss a raccoon with rabies than kiss this joker. Mustering whatever control she still had on her body, she collected a wad of spit and hurled it at the man's face.

The man slowly brought his free hand up to his face to feel the slimy mucus sliding down. He glared dangerously at Akihito and slammed her head hard down on the floor.

Akihito saw black for a moment when her head made contact with the tatami mats, but quickly came back to white when the guy released her hair. She groaned as she felt her head throb violently form the impact. _That's gonna bruise…_

"Hurry up and strip her already," the camera man ordered. "The drug is fast, but it doesn't last too long."

Akihito tried to move out of reach, but it was once again futile. Rough, disgusting hands ripped at her dress and undergarments as she desperately tried to cling onto them. With adrenaline pumping in, she bit and scratched and kicked, but it was ineffective.

Seeing the girl desperately fighting and struggling definitely increased the excitement, but they didn't have time. Megumi had informed them that if they got caught, they were on their own. The largest of the three yanked Akihito up and backhanded her into the wall. A crack sounded out in the room and the small body slumped down onto the ground.

Akihito fought to maintain her consciousness, but it began fading as large hands reached out for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 Feast to the Senses

Disclaimer: Everything recognizable belongs to Yamane Ayano and Rumiko Takahashi

Contents: gender changes, AU, supernatural, language, female x male interaction

Spoiler: some from the onsen extra

Thank you gDeIpVhIrNoEtt for proofing this chapter

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you all for reading this story and commenting. I really appreciate all of the comments and I do value all of your opinions. I didn't think so many of you guys would like story because it is a gender blend fic so I would like to thank you all.

I do realize I have this bad habit of writing fast pace stories and I do try to slow down, but it seems that's just my style and that's somewhat hard to change, but it's not something I like too much either, so I will try to put in more of an effort to slow my plots down. For those of you who wants to read about a slower development between Fem!Aki and Asami, I too, want to slow things down between them, but I also don't want to dilly dally in the sidelines for too long, so I hope that will work out somehow. I already have the plot for the rest of this story planned out and I can safely say, there will be no Feilong and no kidnappings (because I'm bad at writing action/fight scenes). This fic will only focus on AxA, and the other VF characters living in Japan ^.^

I hope this chapter won't disappoint and for those who reads my mpreg story, I am working on it (I swear) and I hope to get a chapter out by in a week or two

Happy reading!

* * *

Suddenly, cool skin touched her cheeks and she moaned in complaint. Her head was dreadfully throbbing and her body was deadweight at the moment; the last thing she wanted was to pull her body off the soft cotton futon.

"It's time to get up, m'lady," a deep, soothing voice spoke out next to her.

Akihito grabbed her pillow and smothered it over her face. A soft chuckling sound greeted her movements. The voice sounded overly familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint the owner. How did she even get into bed? She didn't remember coming back to her room last night…

Last night.

Akihito shot up from under her covers, immediately clasping her hands over her head to ease the pain. What happened last night? She had dinner with Asami – with great food – and then that Suzuki bitch and her followers did something to her. Akihito tried her best to remember but nothing was coming back to her. What happened after she blacked out? But she soon found her attention drift to something else. She was wearing nothing but a white shirt. A white dress shirt too large even for her male form let alone her current form. The scent on the shirt was also familiar. Without realizing it, she brought the sleeves up to her nose and took a whiff.

"Do you like my scent that much?"

The voice startled her soul out of her body. She turned around to look beside her and the sight cut her breath short. Asami lying beside her naked…maybe half-naked, but the sheets were covering the man's lower half so she couldn't tell. His face rested in the palm of his hand and his fiery eyes didn't waver from her face for even a second. The usual lean and muscular body hidden away behind suits were exposed to her once again. Except this time, Akihito got to savor the sight in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" Asami asked, and Akihito shook her head. "Then I take it you like what you see."

Akihito turned red for a moment and her mouth opened to complain, but she had bigger issues here. She blacked out last night after Suzuki's lackeys began roughing her up and now she's lying in the same bed naked with a (half?) naked man, and not just any man - it was Asami Ryuuichi.

"What happened?" Akihito asked.

"You passed out."

Akihito rolled her eyes. "Details," she demanded.

"I had Suoh go look for you after the little surprise you gave my stomach. Those punks really don't know how to keep a low profile, screaming and tossing you across the room like that," Asami explained as he brought a hand up to her cheek and brushed over the ugly purple bruise. "Nothing got on tape and those three plus Suzuki has already been taken care of."

"Taken care of? What did you do?" Akihito asked cautiously, afraid that the answer would be 'a bullet through the head.'

"Suzuki's daughter and her friends went to some pretty wild parties, several were held at of my clubs, and all of my clubs have video footage in every corner." Asami said with a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. "But I didn't let them go without a little beating."

Akihito nodded, satisfied with the method. Although she would have loved to get back at them herself, she would just have to wait another time.

Now fully awake, Akihito noticed she was also very clean. All the dirt and sweat from last night was gone from her body. Asami must have wiped her down. She looked up into Asami's eyes once again, staring into them. "Did you clean me up and change me?"

A smirk was her only response.

"Pervert! Asshole! How dare you!" she cursed at the man.

"Relax...believe it or not, I am more familiar with the female body than you think." That comment made Akihito blush and her rage rose even more.

"I can't believe you! Stripping a girl and looking at her without her consent!" Akihito shouted at him, too mortified to even realize she just called herself a girl. Suddenly then her eyes widened with realization. "Oh my god…did we do it…?" she whispered at the smug man.

"You were filthy, and I've seen better." That comment got Akihito to shut up all together. Even if she is a guy at heart, she still didn't want to be told her body isn't attractive. To be honest, she had hoped Asami would be unable to resist her female form, especially naked and underneath him. She thought maybe Asami would find her body sensuous and sexy, (the best he had ever seen…)

Asami smiled when the girl started to pout, he saw the glimmer of disappointment in her eyes and he felt extremely satisfied. It was true he had seen better, but Takeru Akie's seductive body was more than he needed. Her breasts were the perfect size; her smooth, creamy skin felt like the finest silk, and her cherry red lips were addictive. He had never felt so compatible with a woman before. As for men, Takaba Akihito had been the first.

"But that doesn't mean it isn't perfect," Asami purred and slowly pinned Akihito down on the futon. He bent down and nibbled on her right ear and smiled when the small body started struggling against his grip. "Do you know when a person is most vulnerable?" he whispered hotly down her ears. Akihito turned to look at him with the cutest puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen, pleading with him with her eyes for him to stop, but no force on Earth could stop him now. He was hot, so hot that a cold shower cannot even cool him off. He wanted this girl, he needed this girl now…now that she is weak and vulnerable from last night. "When you are naked," he answered before devouring her neck.

Akihito withered and turned, trying to shake Asami off her, but the man wouldn't budge. He just became greedier from her struggles. "No no no!" she cried out. "Did you force me last night?" She asked again.

"Did you really expect me to hold back with you begging me?" Asami teased and smiled when the girl's face grew wide with horror.

"I did not…" Akihito tried convincing herself.

"You were adorable, clinging onto me and begging for me to touch you," Asami replied and kissed her temple. "I must say, I enjoyed myself immensely."

"I did not…we did not do it…I mean, I feel fine, I don't feel any soreness or pain!"

"You've been asleep for more than half a day; you should have recovered." Asami smirked when Akihito shut up. "Relax, I'm going to enjoy my time with you...slowly" he said as he started unbuttoning the shirt concealing those glorious breasts. He wanted this to last long. He wanted to feel every inch of her body and taste every curve. He wanted to pamper her with playful kisses and bites and teases. This girl seemed very sensitive, it probably won't be long before she began begging him to just take her, but he wants to hold back, to restrain his erotic needs. Food tastes the best when one is famished. Not hungry, not starving - but famished, so he is going to wait. These lustful secrets of sex, he knew them all; he could perform them all.

The last button popped open and she was completely exposed. The light in the room was bright and harsh, shinning away every shadow hidden in every corner, down to every single bend of her body. She tried to pull the shirt over herself, cover herself, but Asami grabbed her hands and locked them together over her head. She opened her mouth to shout at the man, but a tongue entered her mouth before a single letter could leave. She felt his hands touch her breasts, cupping it in his hand, fondling them, massaging them, with his fingers rubbing gently across her hardened nipples.

She tried to catch her breath, but Asami's mouth wasn't showing any mercy. He brutally kissed her, biting her lips and stroking her tongue. She suddenly moaned into his mouth when she felt large warm fingers slipping near her sensitive flesh, stroking her intimately. When his thumb brushed over something down there, she felt her breath cut and she cried into his mouth. Asami had touched something, something that made her unable to breath for a moment. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt this new found pleasure intensified. She couldn't think, her mind was a void, only her body felt the sensual pleasure ripping throughout her whole being.

She heard the squelching sound and it embarrassed her. She didn't remember hearing that sound when Asami took her as a guy. The sound was both arousing and humiliating. It didn't take too long for her to reach the peak, and when he finally released her, it took several seconds for her to refill her lungs with air and her mind with thoughts. When she opened her eyes, she saw Asami licking his wet fingers, the same fingers that had touched her and stroked her. She blushed.

She shot up and yanked the man's hand away from his lips. "Don't!" she cried out.

"Why?" he asked in a teasing and husky tone.

Akihito felt her ears heating up. "It – it's dirty…" she murmured.

"You taste good," Asami responded before thrusting his fingers down Akihito's mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his fingers.

Akihito moaned and unconsciously sucked. She didn't really know what she was supposed to taste for, but the large digit gently stroking her tongue felt good.

Asami could sense the girl loosening up a bit but she was still tense. Calmly, smoothly, he put in devotion and passion and focused his attention on her. He gently rubbed her lower muscles, stimulating and supporting the body, helping her relax. He flipped her over and skimmed his hands over her small back, smiling when he heard her hold back a moan. He gently blew along the length of her spine and she responded with shivers of joy. He needed to beguile her, seduce her, and she will eventually trust him with her body. He teasingly bit into her soft flesh and Akihito let out a small whimper. He was pleased that his touches were having an effect on her, but it didn't surprise him that she was sensitive; any woman that got this wet from just a little finger action would be easy to coax.

Flipping over her back, Asami glided his hands over her whole body, trying to feel every fiber of her being. Akihito's body trembled with excitement and joy, but she did not show it on her expression. This is it. Asami is going to have his way with her (again maybe) and she couldn't do anything to stop him. In fact, did she really want him to stop? Perhaps she wanted him to touch her some more…maybe just not go all the way, but she knew such a thing wasn't possible. She blushed when Asami sat between her legs and started massaging her inner thigh while slow and playfully tapping near the entrance to her heat.

Asami needed her to trust him and open up for him to explore and feel. Being as gentle as a butterfly to her jewel, he gently rubbed and caressed the bud of her body, causing her to twitch and yelp. Seeing the girl's breathing increase, Asami slowly and gently slid the middle finger into her sanctum, taking his time trying to establish a feeling of devotion and trust; igniting her lust.

He wanted to taste her fully, but this slow and intimate massage forced him to restrain his own lust so he could serve this woman. But he didn't need to hold back for much longer. The girl was already moaning and withering beneath him. She was practically dripping and he smiled at how lustful this one was. He hooked his finger upwards and she cried out. She began trying to scoot away from him but Asami grabbed her hips and held it in place as he continued touching that sensitive gem inside her. Akihito cried out and tears stung the corners of her eyes. The feeling was beyond this world; it was unbearable, and she couldn't breathe. Each small touch took her away, sending her away on a sensuous adventure. One she didn't have the time to feel the first time Asami ravished her (him).

Akihito laid on the futon, gasping for breath with Asami on top of her, staring into her aroused face. The man clearly liked what he saw. She tried to roll over and cover her face with her arm, but Asami was there in a second to snatch it away. The orgasm this man was able to deliver with foreplay only was able to push her soul out of her body; she didn't want to know how explosive the real thing would be. She had experienced an orgasm with this man once before, and if it weren't for the pain and anger and humiliation she felt when Asami took her in her guy body, she was sure the sex would have been somewhat more pleasant.

The next thing that happened caused Akihito's face to light up like a Christmas tree. Asami had grabbed both of her legs and yanked her towards him. The man could see everything.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akihito asked in a shaky tone, a little frightened for the answer.

"Taste you," was the simple response before Asami lowered his head between her legs. Fucking bastard always just takes what he wants, never asking for permission.

Akihito felt boneless, she felt as if her body has dissolved into molten lava when his tongue flicked out and touched her. She struggled weakly, not putting much dedication into her fight as she drowned in intense pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed as his tongue probed deeper and became more demanding. He was relentless in his actions as he assaulted her with the strokes of his tongue. He had a firm grip on her hip, not intending on letting her go anywhere until he's had his filling. Akihito withered and thrashed beneath his mouth, and when she opened her eyes to look, she saw his head between her legs. Akihito moaned, both in pleasure and embarrassment.

When the intensity started increasing, Akihito thrashed more, trying both to push his head away and pull it back towards her. She clenched her teeth and yanked at his hair when she felt high electric volts crashing from the heavens to strike her. As fast as the shock came, it left.

Asami reached for her and Akihito knew it was coming. The man was going to do _it._ Oh god, she has told herself not to get taken by this man again, but the bomb the man just dropped blew away all of her moral inhibitions, and besides, she felt completely drained from just that little play.

As soon as she was securely in his arms, Asami stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Akihito looked at him confusingly and was a little scared. _Why is he taking me to the bathroom? It can't be, can it?_

When they entered the bathroom, Asami walked towards the bathtub and Akihito started struggling. _Fuck, he's gonna find out._She scratched and pounded at his chest but the man didn't feel a thing. Sometimes, she really cursed this girl body of hers; it was just so weak and useless at times of need… not that Takaba Akihito could do anything against Asami Ryuuichi either.

"Asshole! Let me go!" she shouted as she tried pushing herself out of Asami's arms, but all was futile. "What do you think you're doing?"

Asami gently lowered her into the empty bathtub and backed away. "I figured you would like to clean up? You're body has been through quite enough last night so I thought I'd be the bigger person and postpone this."

"You-You're not going to…continue?" Akihito asked carefully.

Asami smirked at how cautions Takeru acted around him. "I would be more than happy to _continue,_if that is what you want."

Akihito quickly shook her head and told Asami to get out. She was surprised…very, and just a tiny bit disappointed. Didn't Asami want her? Of course, Asami had said they have done it already, but still, if the man had already taken what he wanted, why would he reject an already prepared dinner? It can't be that Asami had some sort of policy where he only sleeps with a person once…or maybe the man was just being considerate. Akihito thought about that for a while and deemed it impossible. She was probably a one-off, just like her male form was. Which is probably why Asami didn't come looking for him after their "one-night-stand." Asami saw what he wanted, got it, and threw it aside immediately after he had obtained it. Yes, that must be it.

Asami smirked when was asked to leave the bathroom in such a deadly tone. Takeru was thoroughly prepared and he didn't take her. Did he regret it? No. He wanted to do something else.

- Aki ½ -

_Last night_

Asami chuckled after the feisty alley cat scratched him and ran out. Suoh was prepared to run after her and drag her back, but Asami told him to let her go. The evening turned out to be far more entertaining than he had anticipated, but perhaps he had moved a bit too fast. Not that he regretted it. He enjoyed a good hunt. As he got up to leave, a gentle knock stopped him.

Suzuki Megumi was standing in front of him. Asami didn't even have the slightest interest in her, but this persistent woman didn't seem to want to leave him alone. He had told her nicely that he is not looking for a relationship with her, but she didn't back off.

"Asami-sama, may I accompany you to your room tonight?" she asked with a slight bow of the head.

He might as well entertain her for the time being, he thought as he stood up and followed after her.

Megumi had things planned out tonight. She will tie herself with Asami Ryuuichi, by blackmail if needed. She has set up everything. She will lure Asami into his room and she will act. Asami is such a stubborn man. She admits that at first she wanted to be his lover, but after being treated so coldly and having been rejected so many times in just the two days they have met, she has had it.

This man is hard headed but so is she. She has decided, she will take this man against his will and then kick him aside. She didn't care how hot and rich he was. He may be big, but she is bigger; she is the daughter of a LDP member. Asami is just a little bug that needs her father's wealth and connections to make a living...or so she thought. A man in an expensive suit who is good for the eyes can be found anywhere. She will find another man to replace Asami soon enough. Oh, and that little girl was just a weed that needed to be pulled out. If she can't have Asami, then neither can that Takeru whore.

A muted thud caused her to gasp in surprise. She looked to where the sound came from and noticed it came from those three idiots that she had left alone a few moments ago. Dammit, they were being too loud.

"I'm sure it is nothing, most likely an incompetent employee," she tried to assure Asami when she saw the man focus his attention at the room down the hall. "It's getting late, and I believe you have to meet up with my father tomorrow morning."

Asami looked at the woman who was clearly nervous about something. Megumi looked like she had just committed a murder for the first time in her life and got caught by the police. He gave the room one last look and walked away. Whatever the woman was hiding, he'll find out soon.

The hallway was deadly silent; the only sounds were their footsteps. When they reached their room, Asami told Suoh to leave and make sure everything is in order. _Success._If that bodyguard was to stay outside and guard, her plan might not work.

Megumi slid the door open for Asami to step in. She closed the door and walked towards Asami to help him with his tie. She looked up into his eyes but the man wasn't even paying attention to her and she felt a spark of anger shoot through her stomach. When Asami brushed her off to go into the shower, Megumi prepared tea. After hearing the sound of water running in the bathroom, she pulled out a little plastic bag containing several white pills.

Her friends had assured her that these were the latest in the market and had rapid effects. She had them tested out on Takeru Akie first and from the results, it was safe to assume that Asami probably won't be able to fight back after she's got him under her. The sudden silence from the bathroom had her pouring cold sweat from her pores. _Asami showers fast…_This is the man's punishment for treating her like a fool. All those attempts and sweet talks she poured into Asami was all a waste; instead she looked like a complete fool standing there alone after Asamii had brushed her off to go after that Takeru Akie. He didn't even allow her to save her face in front of all those employees.

Megumi took out three pills and dropped them in the hot tea and quickly stuffed the drugs back inside her obi. Her friend assured her one pill was more than enough, but Asami is zero percent body fat and one hundred percent muscle. One punch and she would probably be killed. Two extra pills wouldn't hurt (her).

Once Asami exited the bathroom and sat down on the futon, Megumi strolled over to him, knelt down beside him, and offered him the tea. Asami gave her a nod and took it from her, the corners of her mouth curving up slightly. No, not now, she thought. She needed to hold back, she can't smile just yet. But when Asami gulped down the whole cup, she couldn't control herself. She allowed a soft laugh to brush pass her lips and her mouth curved into a grin as she continued to look at Asami.

Asami looked over at her suspiciously as he put his cup down. "What is it?" he asked coldly.

Megumi covered her mouth with her yukata sleeves as another laugh escaped her mouth. "Oh, nothing, Asami-sama...I was just thinking about how long that attitude of yours is going to last."

Asami narrowed his eyes dangerously at the woman and began to move towards her, but suddenly, he felt himself losing control of his limbs. He could feel his heart drumming hard against his chest and his body temperature rising rapidly. He tried to talk but found it hard to get his voice out.

"This drug really is a good one," Megumi commented as she pulled the tablets out and looked at them, "I gave you more than the normal dose, but I don't think a large man such as yourself would be affected." With that said Megumi threw the drugs aside and pushed Asami down onto his back.

She bent down and leaned in close to his ears and smiled. _"__Asam-samai_," she said in a mocking tone, "I was very much humiliated by you for these past few days...in front of all those people too. Now it's your turn," she whispered near his ear and then pushed off of his chest.

"I'm going to document this moment. This moment will go public, and when you come crawling to me on your knees begging me to help you, to accept you, I will simply feed you to my dogs," Megumi snarled hatefully as she fisted Asami's hair into her hands before slamming his head down onto the floor.

Megumi began climbing on top of Asami, and soon began skimming her hands all over his naked chest. Unable to resist, she licked her lips and bent down and began devouring the feast before her. Asami growled but she didn't pay him any attention, just like he always did to her. She bit and licked and traveled all the way down to the towel covering the main course. She touched him and smiled. "You're so hard already," she said as she poked at his private. "Do you want to be inside me that bad?" she asked as she sucked at her fingers, thinking it was an arousing sight. She slowly unwrapped the towel and the sight in front of her stopped her from breathing.

"Wow...this is really something you have here...it's a shame I can't keep it, but I'm sure it'll make many other girls happy when you start selling yourself. I mean, how else are you going to make money when I tell my father to destroy you?" Megumi said as she lowered her head onto the hard organ and started sucking.

Did the bitch really just suggested to sell himself? Did the bitch really think he is at the mercy of that Suzuki trash? Like father, like daughter; he shouldn't be surprised. But he's had enough with this farce.

Megumi continued sucking on that piece of throbbing flesh in her hands but gasped when a hand suddenly fisted her hair and pulled her off of the large shaft. She looked up to see who has interrupted her, fearing it was that gorilla of a bodyguard, but it wasn't him. It was much worse. She stared into amber eyes burning with murderous intent as she picked at the large hand holding her hair. Asami was in front of her, sitting up and moving.

_How?_

She struggled as she tried to find the words to voice her questions, but before she knew it, Asami had her pinned hard to the floor.

"Wondering how I'm able to move?" Asami asked with a smirk on his face, but all humor was lost. He yanked her up and tossed her towards the drugs she had thrown onto the floor earlier. "I would suggest checking your drugs beforehand," Asami said as he pulled on a pair of slacks. Taking a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pants pocket, he lit a smoke and inhaled, allowing the nicotine into his system.

"Those vitamin tablets look a lot like your drugs don't they?" Asami smirked at the girl as she put one in her mouth, tasting the orange flavored vitamin pill.

"How?" Megumi asked, her eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"It was mere luck when one of my men accidentally overheard your conversation with your three friends on the phone," Asami told her as he brought the cigarette up to his lips again.

"You knew from the beginning…" Megumi gasped out, unable to believe what was happening.

Asami blew out a puff of smoke and looked down at the woman on the floor. "Rest assured, you have good technique. You'll definitely make a lot as a call girl," Asami mocked. He could see the hate clouding up inside Suzuki Megumi. It can't be helped that he had made another enemy; the girl tried to burn down a building and got caught.

Asami walked towards the door and slid it open to reveal Suoh standing outside. "How is she?" he asked.

"Takeru Akie is fine, just a few bruises and a minor concussion," the bodyguard reported.

Asami nodded. "Where is she?"

"I had the staff open another room for her to sleep in."

Pleased with his bodyguard's work, he grabbed his shirt and walked out, but stopped to look back at the woman on the floor who was still glaring at him.

"You won't get away with this! My father will not let this go!" Megumi screamed, but Asami just ignored her and turned to Suoh.

"Suzuki Megumi's three friends have been taken care of; broken jaws, ribs, legs, arms, hands and fingers. They are still lying unconscious at the back alley" Suoh reported.

"Good," Asami responded with a nod and looked back at Megumi. "Break one of her leg to make sure she doesn't run off," he ordered before walking away.

Suoh nodded silently before closing the door behind him and walking over to the frightened woman shaking violently on the floor.

"I-If you value your life, you would stop" she warned, but when Suoh didn't stop, she tried something else. "I'll hire you to be my bodyguard. I'll pay you double…no, triple what Asami is paying you. I'll give you a high retirement pension. I'll even provide a high class condo for you to live in…" Megumi pleaded as the giant stomped closer and closer to her.

"And…and…I'll give…I'll give you…" Megumi's face went white when Suoh grabbed her ankle and lifted it off of the floor. "Wha-What do you think yo –" Megumi stuttered, but before she could finish, Suoh brought his foot up and stomped down at the side of her knee, snapping the tender bone in her leg in half.

Asami grinned when he heard the loud shriek coming from down the hall.

When he reached the room, he slid the door open and looked down at the unconscious girl. He smiled to himself and walked towards her. As he got closer he noticed her breathing was still heavy. And when he touched her cheek with the back of his hand, he let out a sigh. The effect of the drug still hasn't worn off. He pulled the comforter away and the sight caused him to growl out in anger. Takeru's clothes were torn and her undergarments weren't on her. But worst of all, there were marks on her neck and collarbone. Another man (men) had dared to taste her before him. The thought of those three punks touching what he had deemed his angered him. He scooped the small girl up into his arms and headed towards the bathroom. He wanted her clean before he tasted her himself. But it's never fun unless the prey is alive and kicking. He'll clean her, let her sleep, and when she wakes, he will feast.

- Aki ½ -

Akihito exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. The room has been neatly cleaned up, and Asami was nowhere in sight. That made her heart sink - her assumption was correct. Both she and Akihito really was just a onetime thing. She walked around the room looking for some clothes and her eyes fell on to some neatly-folded fabric on a counter. She walked over to it and saw a note resting on top.

_I have some urgent business_

_to take care of at the moment,_

_but will be back tonight to keep_

_you company._

_-Asami_

Akihito scrunched up the note on her hands. The old geezer was teasing her. She tossed the note in the trash can and grabbed the clothes. Holding it up, she noticed it was the rose-printed black dress she had refused the first time. Why wasn't she surprised? She sighed and noticed another dress on the counter. Carefully unfolding it, she gasped when she saw what it was. It was Ichibana's dress, intact and new. Did Asami do this?

Perhaps Asami wasn't all bad…


End file.
